


双龙（上）

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 暗影源x家主藏    非自愿性行为，血腥





	双龙（上）

源氏站在半藏背后，静静看着他跪坐在大厅里。

半藏仿佛没有发现背后有人一般，仍然拜了一拜，把手上的香插在香炉里。

“你不是第一个来杀我的人，当然也不会是最后一个。”

源氏没有接话，只是接下了这直冲他头而来的箭。

用尽了全部的技巧和力气，他最终把半藏压在了地上。

源氏伸手摘下了自己面具，血红的眼睛紧紧的盯着半藏，仇恨简直要喷涌而出了。

至于半藏，他被眼前的事实惊呆了，忘记了时间忘记了一切，只能专注的看着眼前死而复生的弟弟，要把他刻在眼睛里一般。

他抬起了手，想要摸一下弟弟满是伤痕的脸，但又怕是梦一样，停在了半空。

这全神贯注的眼神让源氏感到兴奋无比，他跨坐在半藏胯上，肋差插在地上，将将蹭在他鬓角旁，落下了几根发丝。刀被握在手里，紧紧压在半藏喉咙上，渗出了一道血丝。

白皙的皮肤上的血丝格外显眼，有种奇怪的意味。

源氏突然有比杀了他更好的主意。

他抽出了半藏的皮带，把他的手绑在头顶，拔出肋差割碎了半藏的衣服。

还在为弟弟的死而复生震惊的半藏并没有体会到某种其他意义上的威胁。当他反应过来，他以为弟弟是想要报复他，或者是杀了他？也许还想要分尸？这样想着，半藏甚至笑出声。常年压抑的心情，让他求生欲降很低，甚至挣扎都不是很激烈。

“你要杀了我，拿回岛田城吗？”

“如果你不能负起责任，那么岛田城，父亲的心血会被你完全破坏。”

源氏恶意的笑了“岛田城，你不是很爱岛田城吗？超过对弟弟的爱。岛田城是你的责任，我怎么会抢走呢！哥哥。”

这句哥哥叫的晦暗不明，半藏不知道为什么抖了一下。

他仍然迷惑，还想继续问，但是，源氏没给他开口的机会，直接亲了上去。

说是亲呢，更多的是撕咬，一个带有恨意和亲昵的撕咬。

半藏愣住了。他突然开始发抖。

他想起了之前的传言，“他们说的是真的对吗？你是同性恋。”

源氏得意的笑了，“对，但你知道的太晚了。”

并没给他太多反抗的机会。

半藏身上的衣服已经碎的差不多了，源氏是想直接上的，但是，紧涩的后穴并不能容纳这样一个巨物。它需要润滑。

源氏来“看望”哥哥当然不可能随身带避孕套甚至润滑剂，但他并没有放弃。

他握住了半藏的脚踝，拉起了他的一条大腿，肌肉匀称，白皙性感的大腿就贴在源氏脸附近，他舔了一口。从膝盖内侧舔到了腿根内侧，一长条口水留在上面，亮晶晶的。

他握住肋差，顺着刚才舔过的痕迹，用锋利的刀刃，慢慢划下。不深不浅，足以制造出一条伤害不到大动脉，但是血流不止的伤口。

半藏疼的咬紧了牙关。痛苦让他开始挣扎，但是太晚了，之前的疏忽让他今晚必定失去一些什么。

血一股股的流出来，半藏觉得力气在流逝。

源氏手上沾了很多鲜血，顺势，塞入了半藏的后穴。

仿佛是终于意识到了什么，本来失去力气的半藏仿佛意识到了什么，开始挣扎，然而，失去了一部分肉体，改成了钢铁机械的源氏，实在太重了，他挣脱不开。

只能任由源氏扯开自己的大腿，门户大开的把自己最私密的地方展示给源氏。

源氏手指在慢慢插入，一根，两根，三根。

半藏只能感觉到疼痛，只有疼痛，疼痛还在一点点加剧。

他的阴茎仍然静静垂着，显然没从这血腥的前戏里享受到任何快感。事实上，自从他杀了源氏，强烈的心理负担让他根本没有任何性生活——他根本就没勃起过。当他注意到这一点的时候，已经是源氏死了几年后了。但是“源氏死了”这块大石头压在他心底，他根本喘不过气，所以一直也没在意，潜意识刻意隐藏了这一点。

基于以上原因，许久未动用过得阴茎，根本不是源氏能唤醒的——至少不是三根手指能唤醒的。

源氏也没在意，他并不是要跟半藏“做、爱”，这只是一场，带有羞辱，惩罚，报复的性、交。

三根沾血的手指在后穴强硬的进出，开拓差不多了以后，源氏抽出手指，扶着阴茎直接插了进去，一点怜惜没有的，直接插了进去。

半藏甚至已经没力气挣扎了。

粗大的阴茎插在温暖的后穴，源氏异常兴奋。背德，仇恨掺杂在一起，让他兴奋得体温过高，他的机械甚至需要冷却。

但并不仅仅是仇恨。

当年作为一个情窦初开的小gay，他当然会注意到身边最性感的同龄人，谁又会比他优秀的哥哥更性感呢？虽然青葱少年的哥哥当年眼光一直是黏在漂亮女孩子身上的，但这并不妨碍他偷偷为哥哥贡献了许多高潮。在某些，春情涌动的夜晚，有人翻来覆去想念哥哥在道场里漂亮的身姿。

这些都过去了，只是少年阴暗的小情事，除了他自己，谁也不知道，但是现在，他阴暗的小心思终于实现了，这种情绪冲击的他血脉喷张，他不再克制自己，抽动了起来。

肋差一直没放下，被他握在手里，顺手在半藏另一条大腿上割了一下，半藏咬着牙哼了一声“畜生！”顺带后穴都收紧了一下。源氏爽的脑仁都疼了。

“畜生现在肏你呢。”

“后面没用过吧？畜生肏的你爽吗？”

“被弟弟肏的感觉怎么样？恶心吗？”

一边说着这些……话，一边在半藏腿上不轻不重的制造伤痕，半藏的腿很快就血肉模糊了，本来死鱼一样躺着的半藏，开始挣扎。

这并没有什么用，只是让源氏更爽罢了

源氏用粗大的阴茎愉快的行凶，一只手捏着半藏的腰，直视着他的眼睛，一只手抓住半藏的头发，让他仰起头，露出喉结。

他俯下身开始啃咬，从喉结啃到锁骨，从锁骨啃到乳头。顺势停在那里，就像想要从那里吸出点什么一样，开始压榨这只粉红的乳尖。

半藏很奇异的……感到了一种快感。疼，当然疼，非常疼。可是也让他感到了一种活着的快感，还有，源氏的出现，让他一直压抑的内心也得到了一种放松，仿佛这么多年的包袱，在今天放下了。

他感觉着身上的人是真的很努力在“复仇”，突然就觉得很好笑，他想，就这样，算扯平了吧？

放松下来的不只有神经，还有身体。源氏早就放开了他的双手，虽然两只手还被绑在一起。半藏抬起手，环抱在了源氏的后颈，两条腿也环在源氏的腰部。身体放松，以一种奇异的，报复自己又堕落的心情接受了亲弟弟的侵犯。

“我们一起下地狱吧。”半藏愉快的在源氏耳边说。

源氏停了一下，他明白半藏的意思——在半藏把刀伸向弟弟的一刹那他就已经在地狱了，今天死而复生的弟弟来地狱找他了——但是他没那么轻易的原谅半藏，甚至头都没有抬，充斥着嘲讽意味的轻笑一声，没有丝毫悔意的继续抽插，甚至动作还更激烈了一点。

放松了的半藏甚至开始享受起来。

源氏并没有用太多技巧，但是他的身体本身就是优势，粗长的阴茎一次次的蹭过前列腺，半藏多年未动用的阴茎甚至有了反应，开始慢慢勃起。

他开始呻吟，带着对自己和弟弟的恶意。

“用力，你没吃饭吗？”

源氏气的不轻，这一场性事好像有什么东西在悄悄改变。恶意的掐了一把腿上的伤口，听着半藏发出了一声惨叫。他觉得半藏应该没有愧疚，他想要半藏愧疚，但半藏真的出现出现这样情绪的时候，他又不开心了——男人，真是不好伺候。

源氏揉捏着他弹性极佳的臀部，按揉着他的尾骨，一下下蹭过后穴最敏感的点，听着半藏的呻吟，开心又纠结。这倒不妨碍他享受，血液润滑的作用并不大，刚开始两人都不舒服，放松下来的半藏后穴也开始接纳了这个巨物，肠液合着血液的润滑开始泛出了水声。

他用手挤压着半藏的小腹，施加压力，挤压的后穴更加紧致，也更容易蹭到前列腺。半藏叫的更大声了，好在大厅这边的人早都已经被家主赶走了，不会有人看到这背德淫乱的一幕。  
眼见着半藏的阴茎渐渐硬挺，源氏没什么犹豫，就摸了上去，两人的愉悦叠加在一起，动作开始合拍，从单方面的强奸走向了合欢。

同性之间更懂怎么让对方舒服，在源氏的手里，半藏许久未动用过得阴茎支撑了10分钟不到，就缴枪了。

高潮过后，他满脸茫然。源氏嘲讽道“到底是谁没吃饭呢？”又开始了下一轮的进攻。

刚射过的阴茎并不能完全硬起来，但是源氏不停的挤压着前列腺，快感从尾骨蔓延到四肢，沿着脊髓慢慢上升，他把源氏抱得更紧了。

源氏抱起他，让他的后背抵着墙，但是下面除了源氏托着他臀部的两只手就没有任何其他支撑物。地心引力十分给面子，源氏插得更深，半藏觉得自己快被捅穿了，他只能紧紧搂着源氏，两条腿夹着源氏的腰不能放松。源氏把头埋在半藏的肩膀，顺势咬了几口，很快就血肉模糊了——狗崽子——半藏骂道，也没再纠结，直接顺着下一个撞击抓在了源氏的背后，顺势抓出了血痕。

但是这样的姿势，更加刺激前列腺了，几乎每一下都重重的顶在上面。虽然舒服，但射过一次的阴茎并不能完全勃起，半勃的阴茎弯弯的挺立着，随着撞击一下下弹动，想射但是暂时射不出来什么，马眼流出来的全是透明的粘液，流到交合处加大了润滑度，甚至出现了啪啪的声音。

在半藏被肏的射过第三次之后，源氏忍不住了，加大了动作，射到了哥哥身体里面，也狠狠的碾压在了最里面。半藏真的射不出什么了，但是还是觉得阴茎里流出了什么液体。他没精力再去纠结了，失血，连射三次，心理的放松，使他陷入深深的睡眠中。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

半藏再次醒来之后，已经是第二天傍晚了。  
他迷茫的睁开双眼，回想起了昨晚的事——是梦吗？——他摸了一下大腿和肩膀，嘶——疼！  
几处已经被包扎好了，但是那个禽兽留下的伤口还在疼。他掀开了被子，身上的衣服穿得好好地，后穴已经被好好清理过了但是不舒服的感觉非常明显，那么昨晚发生的事情，也并不是臆想了……他真的被亲弟弟侵犯了，在源氏的怀里哭着射了三次，到最后是不是被肏……了，他不想知道。  
行吧，他也不想知道这混球去哪了，他才不在意！  
半藏挣扎着起身，突然发现枕头旁边有一个折叠的纸麻雀，能看出里面隐隐透出字迹，他拆开了纸麻雀，里面，留有一串数字。


End file.
